The First Ray Of Light
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: La vida de Anthonela no podría ser normal, un día es feliz con todos sus seres queridos y al otro pierde. Luego de un tiempo de estar fuera de su pueblo natal decide regresar para tomar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, sin saber que sucedería al momento de volver al lugar donde sufrió, donde nuevos y malos capítulos la harán como reír como llorar, al final solo consta de una elección.


**INICIO**

Anthonela Brow es una chica de 17 años, divertida, alegre, amistosa, tierna y un poco reservada, reside en Mystic Falls desde que su familia se fundó allí, sus padres Anne y Ben Brown, tiene un hermano mayor que se mudó a New York para la universidad y una hermana que se fue a los Ángeles a Stanford, tiene 3 mejores amigas Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet y Caroline Forbes, las cuatros son mejores amigas de toda la vida, al igual que sus mejores amigos como hermanos Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood y Jeremy Gilbert, todo iba bien en la vida de esa chica hasta que un terrible acontecimiento ocurrió, lo recuerda como si fuera ayer.

Flash Back:

Anthonela estaba en su cama con su laptop escuchando música nueva de su banda favorita, los Jonas Brothers, si los Jonas le encantaban, y a ella le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, era su gusto y punto, sus amigos la respetaban y eso era suficiente para ella, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner otra canción del nuevo disco su celular sonó.

Anthonela: Alo?

Elena: hey Antho, soy Elena

Anthonela: Elena –sonrio- como estas?

Elena: bien –rio un poco- y tu, que tal van las vacaciones?

Anthonela: super, que te puedo decir… amo dormir hasta tarde

Elena: jaja tu cuando no… oe me preguntaba si mañana quisiera e ir conmigo y mis padres a comprar los últimos arreglos para el cumpleaños de mi tia Jena, te acuerdas que te conté

Anthonela: oh claro que si…

Elena: y que dices? Vamos?

Anthonela: y Bonnie?

Elena: oh vamos… sabes que Bonnie es más cercana a ti y tu para mi eres más cercana que ella y caroline

Anthonela: jaja claro, bueno entonces a qué hora nos vemos mañana

Elena: mmm estaremos allí a las 10, pasaremos por ti con el auto no te preocupes

Anthonela: Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

Elena: de acuerdo, pero pon la alarma! yo ya no te conoceré

Anthonela: jajaja de acuerdo, no te alteres

Elena: ok.. ok lo siento

Anthonela: jajaja bien elena nos vemos, debo bajar a cenar

Elena: esta bien, nos vemos

Anthonela entonces colgó con una sonrisa y cerro su laptop, para luego parase de su cama y salir de su habitación dirigiéndose al primer piso donde se encontraba la cocina con sus padres ya ahí. A la mañana siguiente como acordó con Elena, se levantó a las 9 para tomar tiempo para alistarse y ordenar sus cosas para el viaje a la ciudad con Elena y sus padres, pero con lo que no conto el día de ayer es que su padre iría con ellos. Ella se vistió con una blusa color beige, jeans azul oscuro y sus converses negros de siempre, así que cuando bajo y tanto como ella y su padre terminaron su desayuno justo llegaron los Gilbert, y tanto padre como hija se despidieron de mujer de la casa. Todo iba tranquilo en el camino Anthonela y Elena estaban en una conversación en la parte de atrás junto con Miranda la mama de esta última, adelante iban los dos hombre mayores con Grayson conduciendo al frente y Ben como piloto.

Anthonela: uh Elena no me recuerdes la escuela… sé que falta unas semanas pero déjame descansar por dios mujer –dijo resoplando divertida

Elena: jajaja lo siento, pero no dejo de pensar en este año, habrá nuevas solicitudes para el grupo de porristas

Anthonela volteo los ojos mirándolo.

Anthonela: lo se y caroline de nuevo será la capitana –se encogió de hombros- cuál es tu preocupación? tu eres una muy buena porrista

Miranda: es cierto lo que dice querida –dijo mirando elena-

Elena: si sé que soy buena… -Antho en esto volteo los ojos, elena a veces era exasperante- pero no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá…. Porque no entras al equipo Antho –miro a su mejor amiga que la miro raro- que tiene de malo

Anthonela: es enserio elena?… odio las faldas cortas y los pompones –arrugo la nariz en disgusto mirando aun a la morena

Elena: ok ok ya entendí –dijo levantando sus manos en son de paz

Miranda: pero no cuesta nada con intentar Anthonela–miro a la chica de cabello chocolate

Anthonela: lo se señora, pero simplemente no es lo mío -suspiro

Elena iba hablar cuando el coche hace un ruido extraños, las 3 mujeres voltearon a delante, cuando el auto empezó a perder el control, Ben volteo a mirar a su hija por el retrovisor que lo miro aterrada, Grayson no pudo más así que cuando menos se lo esperaron el auto callo fuera del puente hacia al lago de al frente hundiéndose al contacto.

Fin del Flash Back.

Prov de Antho:

Después de ese día, no pudo seguir adelante con mi vida hasta este último mes que me di cuenta que seguir hundiéndome en el dolor de los recuerdos me hacía deprimirme más y más, decidí hacer un cambio en vida por mí, mi madre y Elena, así que le daré la noticia a mi madre sobre querer volver a Mystic Falls sé que ya han pasado más de 8 meses que mama y yo nos mudamos a Francia para olvidar el dolor de la perdida de Papa… pero es momento de volver, se que este será un nuevo año, para mí, lo siento, sé que algo cambiara todo este sufrimiento, lo presiento, por una vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien, no solo conmigo misma, sino con todo lo que me rodea, sé que puedo ahora avanzar, ahora mañana a estas horas estaré llegando a Estados unidos y para pasado estaré de regreso….

Con esto cerré mi diario y me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada dentro del balcón, mire por última vez la ciudad de Paris para luego entrar a mi habitación, mire alrededor esta sería la última vez que la vería, mama había alquilado este departamento, así que este era el último dia, en unas 3 horas el avión salía, así que me apresure a mi cama para tomar mi maleta y bolso de mano, donde se encontraban mis cosas y mi ropa, yo ya estaba vestida, asi que me dirigí a la puerta donde me detuve respire aire y lo bote para poder salir de la habitación.

Anne: Antho ya es hora cariño –la escuche gritar desde la sala (o living)

Antho: ya voy mama! –levante la voz caminando hacia allí

Al llegar la vi parada con sus 2 maletas en frente de ella y en las manos tenía las llaves del departamento.

Anne: tienes todas tus cosas? –pregunto mirándome

Solo asentí y ella suspiro tomando sus maletas.

Anne: pues entonces vámonos el taxi no tarda en llegar y ya es hora de que desocupemos este departamento… – no dije nada y ella sonrio de lado maternalmente y le devolví una pequeña sonrisa como pude- todo estará bien nena

Antho: lo sé, solo que… -me encogí de hombros- a pasado tanto tiempo

Anne: sé que ha sido un tiempo, pero haya están nuestros amigos esperándonos para nuestras llegada, no querrás dejar plantada a Elena, Caroline, especialmente a Bonnie

Antho: -sonrio de lado- lo sé, Bonnie me matara sino llego pasado mañana…

Anne: entonces que esperamos, vamos cariño –sonrio y abrió la puerta dándome el paso primero

Luego de unos minutos esperando en la recepción, el taxi llego, el señor amablemente subió nuestras maletas y subimos en rumbo al aeropuerto. Más tarde ese día estaba en el avión y me dieron ganas de ir al baño, a plena madrugada, todos dormían excepto mi madre que estaba sentada a mi lado pero se despertó para cederme paso al pasillo, caminaba distraída a las cabinas del baño y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta del otro cubículo salió un muchacho de mi edad, el me miro y sonrio, era muy guapo, podía ver en la penumbra de la pequeña luz del pasillo que su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio, así que sintiéndome nerviosa ante su mirada aun en mí, le devolví el saludo con cortesía con una pequeña sonrisa y le di un adiós con la mano para finalmente entrar al cubículo, dentro suspire con tranquilidad apoyándome en la puerta, que sucedió allí a fuera porque me miraba de esa manera….


End file.
